Perfect Peter's Horrid Day (episode)
Perfect Peter's Horrid Day is the eighteenth episode of Series 1. Plot Tired of being ignored of his good behaviour, Peter decides to try and act horrid like Henry. He tries a variety of different things, but they all fail because he still doesn't get noticed as Henry gets blamed for everything still. The episode starts with Henry and his family eating soup, although Henry used his tongue and Mum tells him to eat it properly. Peter says he'll doing it properly, Then Henry used a straw and slurped the soup and Dad told him to his spoon and Peter says he's using his own but then Henry sneezed and spat soup on Peter, Mum tells him off and Peter didn't do it. Henry takes out a piece of bread and throws on Peter's head, Dad tells him not to do that. While Mum, Dad and Peter were in the kitchen, Henry grabs a balloon, he puts it in the chicken and blows it up. Mum and Dad were discussing about having a normal Sunday dinner and Peter says he's being normal. Dad cuts the chicken and then it exploded all over the family, Mum and Dad chased after Henry, Peter on the other hand complains to the audience it's not fair that Henry's getting all the attention expect him. So Peter decided to be horrid just like Henry. The next morning, Mum announced that Great Aunt Greta's coming for tea although Henry was annoyed because she thinks he'll a girl. Meanwhile, Peter wakes up and was ready to be horrid. First, He throws his pyjama shirt on the floor, not make his bed and throws the cover down but Mum wasn't angry at him. Second, Peter puts a cloth on the floor but Henry kicks it the basket down the stairs. Third, He sprayed Henry with the hose while he was collecting slugs, Dad saw the incident and blames it on Henry. He told Dad it was Peter but he didn't believe him. Then Mum saw Henry all wet and told him to go have a bath. Henry told his little brother that he'll pay for what he did to him. Fourth, Peter eats all of the chocolates which were meant for Great Aunt Greta and replaced them with the slugs Henry collected. Meanwhile, Henry was in the bathtub and told the audience when he's king, no-one will be allowed to be more horrid than me including his little brother. Then Peter sneakily takes Henry's towel away. When Great Aunt Greta arrived, Peter puts a shovel of poo on the ground and she steps on it. Henry came down in his clean clothes when Mum tells him that his great aunt is here and asked him to be nice and not touch her chocolates. In the living room, Henry founds that Peter putted his slug in the box and was almost impressed. Peter greets Great Aunt Greta asked her if she's smelly but she didn't understand and takes her to the living room. Although Henry decided he's not letting his brother get the credit for this so he hides his slug in his trousers but he giggles when the slugs started ticking him. Great Aunt Greta greets Henry but calls him "Henrietta" which made him annoyed and kisses him in the face. Henry starts giggles again and Mum tells him to stop while he gets some tea. Henry sits down but giggles 3x times, Great Aunt Greta asked him if he's okay and he say "Yes!". Peter gives Great Aunt Greta the box when she opened it, it was empty. Mum grabs Henry just before he can make a run for it but then his slugs went all over Great Aunt Greta and she runs away, Dad waved goodbye to her. Mum tells Henry off the most horrid thing he did and he thanks her but Peter told her he's responsible for this, she sends his big brother to his room and banned him from the TV all day. Henry told his little brother not to forget he's the horrid boy in the house. Mum hugs Peter and praises him so he decided to being Perfect again. Peter carries a tray of kettle and cups to then kitchen when Henry puts a slug on the ground and he slips breaking everything getting him in trouble with Mum. The episode ends with Peter cries saying "It's not fair!" but Henry says "It's horrid!" and laughs. *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Rude Ralph (cameo in fantasy) *Moody Margaret (cameo in fantasy) *Great Aunt Greta Goofs/Errors *When Mum tells Henry that was a horrid thing to do, she is wearing a dark pink jumper but in the next shot she appears to wear her normal clothes Category:Episodes